


petty

by emiOCs (emifail)



Series: missed connections: cascade [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/pseuds/emiOCs
Summary: They were doing it RIGHT in front of him, was the thing. Right in front of his face, was the thing though? Like, not that he gave a shit, but. Right in front of his god damn salad?





	petty

It wasn’t like Luci wasn’t allowed to do, whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted, especially considering he’d just met the guy, like. Last month.

But.

Sitting here, OBVIOUSLY flirting with another dude. RIGHT in front of him. Literally _right_ after freaking out on Talmage for making a move on _him_? He hadn’t even made a MOVE. He'd INSINUATED a move. He'd BRIEFLY MENTIONED A POTENTIAL MOVE.

THIS? THIS WAS MANY MOVES.

Luci had shifted from feeling him up (apparently looking for ... pockets? Is that all it took?) to being practically in Bishop’s lap. Something about how big he was and if he was as comfortable as the lions Breck tamed.

Talmage briefly considers the comfort levels of Bishop’s lap. _Great_. Now he’s mad _and_ flustered.

It doesn’t help that Luci’s doing the “Ha ha I’m a straight boy rough-housing with other straight boys” routine that Talmage has unfortunately picked up on by now, except he’s pretty fucking sure there isn’t a single straight boy in this entire god damn circus.

At one point, Bishop hefts Luci up and over his shoulder. Luci was probably challenging Bishop’s dexterity, or maybe there was a bet going on - Talmage hasn't been listening. How can they be having this much fun with the _hell_ they've all had to put up with lately? How is _Bishop_ having fun? Is that even possible?

And then Bishop’s hand lands squarely on Luci’s ass, who responds with a mix between a yelp and a laugh.

Talmage narrows his eyes.

Okay, he admits this _may_ have been part of his initial plan - get some other guy to help Luci realize he’s actually into dudes, then swoop in after the mental breakdown. But that was like, a week ago. Seeing it actually play out was really starting to rub him the wrong way.

Talmage watches Bishop’s massive fingers fan out, firmly gripping the curve of Luci’s rear, and Luci kicks out a leg in response.

_Seriously?_

“I kissed Kairos,” Talmage suddenly blurts out. Both turn to him; Bishop staring, confused, and Luci irritated over his shoulder. “I mean-- the dream. In the dream. In the vision. The memory? Your memory.”

Their expressions only deepen.

“ _You_ kissed him, I mean. It was _your_ memory.”

Realization slowly dawns on Bishop’s face and he lets Luci down. Talmage fails to hide a smirk.

"You--” Bishop starts, but isn’t sure where to go. “He-- We--?”

Talmage offers a sympathy cringe. “Well, _technically_ he kissed _you_. I don’t really know what your thoughts on it were, because I was, _you_ , but ... I felt ... sad?” He shifts awkwardly, inspecting his own nails. He should repaint them. “Yeah.”

“ _Why didn’t you tell me this?_ ” Bishop suddenly snaps, uncharacteristically angry, and Talmage flinches.

“ _Hey_ ,” he bites back, raising his hands defensively. “We weren’t sure if it was a good _fucking_ idea, okay? This whole thing is really weird and complicated and I didn’t want to throw feelings into the mix. I guess I just thought I should tell you in case you guys were, an _item_ , or whatever.” His eyes catch Luci’s, who is still leveling talmage with a glare. Talmage shrugs. Luci clicks his teeth.

Bishop stands. His presence looms as he asks, “Is Raja hiding valuable information from me as well?” and Talmage balks at that. This _really_ wasn’t supposed to be that big of a deal. Maybe he should have thought it over more.

“N-No, I don’t know,” he says, voice small. “We didn’t even talk about it that much, I’m sorry.” Talmage doesn’t meet his eyes. After a tense moment, Bishop seems to acknowledge the atmosphere he’s created, and steps back.

“I’m ... going to go. Think about this.” He sounds less angry and more ... lost. Talmage almost feels guilty.

After his departure, Luci lets out a groan and falls back onto the grass. “Way to go, idiot. Ruined the fucking mood.”

Talmage scoffs. “Sorry for cock-blocking you,” he apologizes unapologetically. Luci stammers something about that not being what was going on, blah blah blah, and Talmage happily tunes him out. _This_ is the way things should be.


End file.
